In the fields of medical diagnosis and legal identification, a body fluid test is very commonly used. A sample of a liquid to be tested is collected by using a testing device or a testing cup, and it is judged whether the liquid sample contains an analyte, which is a customary method in the field. Such testing device or testing cup generally requires that the sample collected in a sample container. A testing technician inserts a testing reagent strip into the sample and make sure that the reagent strip is partially immersed in the sample, and takes out the reagent strip and reads a test result a period of time later. In such testing, the testing technician may contact the sample, which may cause hazards to the health or cause the sample to be contaminated. In addition, under special conditions, operations are hard to be completed.
Chinese Patent Application CN204514923U has disclosed a body fluid testing cup. The testing cup comprises: a cup body, a test paper card, and a cover film; wherein the test paper card is arranged inside the cup body and is provided with a test paper insertion groove for accommodating a test paper strip, and the cover film covers an opening face of the test paper insertion groove. The cup body is internally provided a limiting member for fixing the test paper card, wherein at least two limiting members are used. According to this patent application, the test paper card is more securely fixed, thereby preventing the test paper card from moving about in the cup body; and during reading of a test result from the outside of the cup body, visual error may not simply occur, and the reading of the test result is not affected. However, this testing cup needs a large volume of body liquid, and thus it is difficult to sample such less-produced body liquids as saliva. In addition, in case of a viscous liquid, the liquid has poor fluidity and thus the testing efficiency is low.